Untied Secrets
by HalfBloodKingMarino
Summary: Mrs. Lovett so sweet and dear tells Lucy about Benjamin and his going to Jail. She tries to make Lucy leave or she will have to face dark consequences. This is before Sweeny Came to the Pie Shop


The Cruel and Vile World 

Chapter One:

Sitting in what is Benjamin Barker's home is a woman named Lucy with her Daughter Johanna. Cradling the infant, while she lays fast asleep. A knock on the door provides and extra boom, while a lady named Miss. Lovett, comes in with a terrified face. Even Lucy herself is thrown back.

"Why what's wrong?" Cried Lucy in fear and agony.

"I'll tell you what.." Said Mrs. Lovett.

**SONG**: _The Cruel and Vile World _(A fast moving song in ¾)

Mrs. Lovett _You know how loud and obnoxious London is? If you get my drift. A man has been fined. For his unsinkable kind of Foolishness. _Yes that's right,_ what a sight it was to see him being carried away._

_Look at London from your point of view, you're a peasant. You don't know what to do. When your husband, Mr. Benjamin B. has been carried away by Judge Turpin you see. You will know, but you can't show… What a vile and cruel world this can be. There are people amongst us that would all agree._

_They have parties and outing that really say DIVINE! And pastries with meat that I want to call mine. But I know I'm getting off topic, and I need to say my point. I am here to tell you that there's a certain joint… Well not exactly. You may just want to go and sail, when I tell you that your husband's in jail. There you have it, and I hope you don't cry now go along and understand the reason why._

"There you have it dear. Your Husband is gone. I don't have much to say except…"

_Judge Turpin really wants to have you, and I hope you see that he's gave me your house to. Which means he may just pop the question, you may want a suggestion Say "I DO"_

"Now he reminded me to tell you that _He_ wishes for you to come to his Masquerade celebration."

"Well if he insists. But why do you get my house? Who are you even?"

"I'm Mrs. Lovett and own a very unsuccessful pie business. Besides, the Judge sent a letter explaining how you will get a much bigger and bolder house. He sent that personally! But what are you doing wasting your time here? Get a MOVE ON!"

Mrs. Lovett started to push Lucy even more to get out of the house, while Mrs. Lovett sat in the kitchen, helping herself to gin and bread.

"Well I'm all ready Mrs. Lovett. All of my bags packed and ready to leave. What a pleasure it was to meet you."

"Best be on your way then Dear." Mrs. Lovett led her out into the streets and walked until she saw Beadle. She soon was out of sight on Fleet Street, and Mrs. Lovett went back inside.

**Years Later**

Mrs. Lovett was in her pie shop, trying to make a perfect pie.

"Hear you are Love." She said to the paying customer.

"Thank you, my lady." The man started to dig into his pie. Suddenly chunks flew out of his mouth and onto the plate.

"YOU CALL THIS PIECE OF SHIT FOOD?!" The man threw his napkin on the ground and walked loudly like a herd of elephants out of the pie shop.

"Come again!" Said Mrs. Lovett sarcastically.

Mrs. Lovett went back behind the counter and started to roll more of her sourdough and stuffed it into the oven that was as black as coal.

A lady crouched over came in with a hat covering her eyes.

"Excuse me ma'am, I'm looking for Mrs. Lovett, do you know where I could I find her?"

"She's the one you're speaking to-. Say don't I know you from somewhere?"

"Yes, yes you do. I'm Lucy."

"L-lucy, what the hell happened to you? I thought the Judge brought you in to a more upper class house?"

"The only way he would do that is if I slept with him I said NO! I couldn't do it."  
"Easy now…"

**SONG:** _What's Happened? (A Tango Beat)_

Mrs. Lovett: "So dear what's happened?"

_What had he done, to the beautiful you. Where have you gone, when I was there for you to? I was at your side. I would have had him cried. _

Lucy: "You'd do that for me?"

Mrs. Lovett: _I did care, but no anymore, that's when I could share. And so now my love, your life's a flying dove to me! I don't care what you need or hit. I don't give a shit. _

_And so now my dear, if you come near, you will have a surprise. I'd hold in your breath, because if you come here, you will have … DEATH! So go out this door, your not welcome anymore. _

_(Together)_

**Mrs. Lovett:**_ So go out this door because your not welcome anymore!_

**Lucy:**_ I thought you were good, but you're just a whore! _

**Mrs. Lovett:**_ What did you say you sliving dirt, _

**Lucy: **_You won't do any harm to hurt! NO!!!!!! _

Enough of this, you try to attack, I will get the Judge. He won't do you any good!

**Mrs. Lovett:** "Fine, then get the hell out of my Pie Shop, And never come again. "

(End of song)

Lucy left the pie shop with a fast jog. Mrs. Lovett had a knife in her hand and placed it on her worktable.

Mrs. Lovett: _Poor Thing._


End file.
